Chuck vs the Personal Nurse
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Chuck gets sick. Sarah tries to take care of him. Sweet fluffy piece


**Chuck vs the Personal Nurse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Chuck Bartowski!" was echoed from behind him.

"Oh no… I'm a goner," Chuck thought to himself as he took a running leap over the fountain and practically sailed through the Morgan Door in his apartment. His pursuer followed after him and tackled him to the bed. They flipped Chuck over and pin his hands down. "Okay okay okay. You've caught me. Now please just don't hurt me. I didn't think I did anything wrong. I'm innocent I swear." He pleaded.

"You didn't do anything wrong? You disobeyed a direct order Chuck! That is not my definition of innocent Charles Irving Bartowski," they said.

"Ooo; full name dude. You are in trouble my man." Morgan said from his spot sitting just inside the Morgan Door.

Chuck's attacker swung around and got off of the bed; stalking towards him. "Morgan, do not even get me started on you. You are just much as fault in this as Chuck is; maybe more. You are not on my good list right now and I suggest you get out of here before I do something I may or may not regret later."

Morgan paled and looked to Chuck. "Dude you are on your own with this blonde ball of fury," and he scrambled out of there as fast as he could. Closing the Morgan door and locking it; Sarah turned back to Chuck.

"Sarah. Honey. You love me right. You wouldn't hurt me right?" Chuck said as she stalked back to the bed.

"I don't know Chuck; what do you think a fitting punishment would be for someone who got out of bed to go play games with Morgan when I specifically said not to. You are sick Chuck; with the flu. You have been for four days. I am just trying to get you healthy again and you just go out ignoring me." Sarah said climbing onto the bed beside him.

"I was bored okay. I've been cooped up in my room for the past four days and I needed to get out. I was suffocating in here." Then he saw Sarah's hurt look and backpedaled. "Oh Sarah. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you were suffocating me; I just wanted to get out of the apartment for a little while. I love you Sarah and I'm grateful that you are here taking care of me. I mean you could be off stopping bad guys with Casey and instead you are here stuck with me; while I'm sick. It means a lot to me."

"I'm your girlfriend Chuck; taking care of you is what I do. I love you and I don't like it when you are sick. I know I've been real strict on you these few days. Let's compromise; if you rest for a few hours and let me take care of you; I'll invite Morgan over here and you two can play in the living room." Sarah said and the smile on his face was worth it. She leaned in to kiss him when he pulled back. "What?"

"I don't want to get you sick," Chuck said with a frown; he couldn't even kiss her.

"Oh don't worry about that Chuck. The C.I.A gives us all the shots we need to prevent us from getting those viruses." Sarah explained. She leaned down again and this time he didn't resist. She threaded her fingers through his hair as her lips moved gently over his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down half on top of him. Straightening her legs out so they could intertwine with his; she deepened the kiss. Pulling away after a few minutes; she gently nibbled on his lips before getting untangled from him and standing up.

"W-where are you going?" Chuck asked through the haze Sarah always creates when she kisses him.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make you some soup. You need to eat something," Sarah said. "So stay here and rest." She kissed him on the forehead before heading to the kitchen. She hears Chuck's "I'll miss you" from the kitchen and she smiles as she prepares his soup. Ellie has taught her a lot about cooking and she has never been more thankful for it than now. Sarah becomes lost in the motions as she stirs the soup; so lost that she doesn't hear someone come up behind her. She jumps slightly when Chuck wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing here; you should be lying down?"

"I told you I would miss you. You had been gone too long for my liking so I decided to come to you," Chuck explained and kissed the side of her neck.

"That's sweet," She turned her head enough to give him a short kiss. "Sit down while I finish this,"

"Okay. If I must," he kissed her neck all the way down to her shoulder before stepping away and sitting down at the table in the kitchen. She finished stirring it and turned the temperature down to bring the soup to a slow boil. She then went to Chuck who pulled her down into his lap. "Thank you," he said.

"For what? Making you soup?" she asked.

"Well yeah; for that and just being you; and taking care of me like this. I know I'm not the easiest patient and I'm actually surprised you haven't tranqed me by now. So thank you Sarah," Chuck said smiling.

Sarah grinned, "Well you're welcome Chuck. I don't mind taking care of you; I actually like it. It makes me feel more…woman and less of an agent."

"Well I love all sides of you Sarah Walker. I'm pretty sure the agent side was unleashed a bit when you caught me sneaking over from Morgan's." He said and at her sheepish look he laughed. "I don't think Morgan is going to come over until you tell him its okay."

"You're probably right. I did kind of scare him. Hey wait a minute…" Sarah trailed off.

"What?" Chuck looked confused.

"No Morgan means no interruptions right now," Sarah said before crashing her lips down on Chuck's. His arms tightened around her waist and one of her hands made its way into his hair while the other wrapped around his back pulling herself closer to him. Chuck traces her lips with his tongue before her mouth opens and he deepens the kiss. It is only the very ingrained training the Sarah has received that she hears the pot get near its boiling point. She reluctantly pulls away from him; placing a few small kisses on his lips in apology before getting off his lap and turning the stove off. "Your soup's done,"

"It smell's delicious," Chuck said. Sarah fixed him a bowl of it and set it down in front of him. She got a nice spoonful of it; blew on it to cool to off and then brought the spoon to his mouth. After swallowing; "It is yummy," She fed him like that until he said he was full. "Let's go back to our room?"

"Just let me put this up first and I'll be there in a minute," She said giving him a quick kiss, then turned to pore the rest of the soup into a container and put it in the fridge; she walked out of the kitchen and back towards their room. Chuck was already on the bed and under the covers so she stepped quietly in the room in case he was asleep. She went to the closet; took off her shirt and pants to pull on one of Chuck's t-shirts to wear to bed. When she turned around she saw his eyes shut close again. "Where you watching me change?"She asked with a smirk as she climbed onto the bed and under the covers.

Chuck blushed but answered with a grin; "Only at the end. You love wearing my shirts don't you?"

"Yeah; they're comfortable and they smell like you," she admitted.

"Why settle for second best when I'm right here?" he opened his arms so she could snuggle into him.

"I love you," she said. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her; sliding his lips over hers softly cupping her face with his hand. Her hand crept up to his neck and she deepened the kiss; sliding her lips over his with more pressure, nibbling on his lips, and then running her tongue over them to soothe the small bites. They pulled back for air and Sarah wrapped her leg over his, her arm over his waist, and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Sarah. I think I would be fine with waiting another day to play games with Morgan. I'd much rather just lay here with you in my arms anyway," Chuck said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Bartowski," when he tightened his hold on her she laughed and said, "When you get better baby; we'll have plenty of time for that when you get better," she kissed the underside of his jaw before snuggling down into him and sighing in contentment. Chuck closed his eyes and smiled, "I love having my very own personal nurse," he thought.


End file.
